cioentifico
by madycita
Summary: mmmm solo para probar jajajaja


Soñar es un hecho curioso. Cuando soñamos nos imaginamos a nosotros mismos en distintas situaciones de lo más variado. Nos vemos caminando por la casa, hablando con amigos, conduciendo a gran velocidad… Y, lo más sorprendente de todo, tenemos una completa y profunda sensación de que lo que nos está sucediendo es real en ese momento. Casi nunca, o muy rara vez, en nuestros sueños percibimos que es realmente un sueño. Por eso las pesadillas hacen que nos asustemos. Si no lo creyésemos como real, simplemente tendríamos que pensar que es una pesadilla y todo el miedo del sueño desaparecería al instante, pero esto no sucede. Hace unas noches, por ejemplo, soñé que me perseguían para matarme. Yo corría y corría y recuerdo que en el sueño lo pasaba francamente mal. Si me hubiese dado cuenta de que era un sueño, simplemente me podría haber quedado quieto, porque no iba a morir realmente.

Efectivamente, solemos ver los sueños como algo totalmente real. Sin embargo, y a pesar de tener la certeza de que es una situación real, el cuerpo no se mueve. Está quieto plácidamente sobre el colchón y bajo el calor que dan las sábanas. Si soñamos que tenemos un accidente en el coche, por ejemplo, la reacción del cuerpo ante este sueño no es cruzar los brazos delante de la cara o botar de un sitio a otro de la cama, o ponerse a chillar.

¿Se imaginan lo que pasaría si el cerebro no enviase órdenes a los músculos para que no se moviesen cuando estamos dormidos? Algunos de ustedes, si son sonámbulos o conocen a alguno, ya tienen la respuesta. Efectivamente: si el cerebro no mandase órdenes de inmovilidad al cuerpo: caminaríamos, abriríamos puertas, bajaríamos escaleras, nos pondríamos a comer, incluso seríamos capaces mantener conversaciones. Si hiciésemos esto siguiendo el contenido del sueño, probablemente pondríamos a nuestro cuerpo en un serio peligro. Bajar a la calle en plena madrugada estando dormido es fácil que ocasione un accidente de tráfico, ¿no creen?

Si embargo, a pesar de que nuestra mente cree fielmente que lo que ve y siente es verdad, envía a la vez instrucciones a nuestro cuerpo para que no reaccione, para que nuestro cuerpo no se mueva, o se mueva lo justo como para cambiar de postura durante la noche, respirar y mover los ojos. Se dice que los mensajes de movimiento que emite el cerebro durante ese período de sueño son: "Respira, mueve los ojos y el resto que se quede bien quietecito". Si nos fijamos en una persona dormida y que seguramente esté soñando, los únicos movimientos que vemos suelen ser los de respiración y, si nos fijamos más, el movimiento de los ojos debajo de los párpados que es característico de una fase del sueño conocida como sueño REM.

Hay veces en las que tenemos tantas preocupaciones cuando nos acostamos que nuestra mente está inmersa en ellas. Así pues, el cerebro no puede empezar a enviar esos mensajes de relajación e inmovilidad al cuerpo ¿Cuál es el resultado? Pues que nos ponemos a dar vueltas y más vueltas en la cama y no conseguimos conciliar el sueño. Cuando estamos muy tranquilos y relajados la mente es capaz de empezar a enviar esos mensajes y enseguida nos dormimos y, aunque empecemos a soñar de inmediato, como así ocurre muchas veces, el cuerpo ya está recibiendo órdenes para no reaccionar con movimientos… y transcurre una noche normal.

Podemos percibir cómo el cuerpo va empezando a responder ante estos mensajes de inmovilidad si observamos nuestra frecuencia cardiaca, nuestra respiración o incluso nuestra temperatura corporal. Dado que los músculos no necesitan moverse mientras dormimos, tampoco necesitan mucho oxígeno, así que el ritmo de la respiración disminuye. El transporte del oxígeno puede ser más calmado así que el corazón va también más despacio. La temperatura del cuerpo suele bajar una o dos décimas y todo sucede más despacio. El cerebro está empezando a organizar todo para entrar en una plácida noche de sueño reparador.

De vez en cuando, ese proceso beneficioso de envío de mensajes de inmovilidad puede sufrir un desajuste que se considera totalmente normal. Así pues, puede o bien empezar un poco antes de conciliar plenamente el sueño, o bien alargarse unos minutos en el tiempo después de despertar, de tal forma que la persona note que está despierta, pero que siente todo su cuerpo inmóvil, dormido.

Esta sensación de inmovilidad se extiende por las extremidades, el tronco y el cuello. La persona es consciente de donde está, de que está despierta, pero cuando intenta moverse o levantarse descubre que le resulta imposible. En algunas ocasiones los músculos del tórax están muy relajados y esto puede causar la sensación de que algo o alguien le está oprimiendo el pecho con fuerza.

Si la persona desconoce la realidad de este proceso suele atribuir esta sensación de inmovilidad, según la cultura, a aspectos diferentes. En las culturas occidentales las personas que experimentan una parálisis del sueño suelen atribuir esta sensación física, producida por un proceso natural del cerebro, a fantasmas, el demonio, espíritus o bien familiares muertos que quieren manifestarles algo. En otras culturas se interpreta como saltos en el tiempo, dimensiones paralelas, que "se les sube un muerto encima" o un largo etcétera.

Como vemos, la imaginación y fantasía del ser humano es grandiosa. Afortunadamente, la investigación científica le corta un poco las alas a esta fantasía para que no estemos continuamente inmersos en un miedo constante. Por ejemplo, ¿qué pasaría si al dormírsenos una pierna, suceso que a todos nos ha pasado alguna vez, creyésemos que es el demonio quien la ha paralizado?, ¿o qué pasaría si al ponérsenos la carne de gallina pensásemos que es la muerte que está cerca?, ¿o qué pasaría si al tener hipo creyésemos que algún familiar muerto nos intenta decir algo a través del sonido del hipo? Quizá les haya causado cierta gracia, pero investigando un poco, podrán encontrar el origen de esa costumbre tan extendida como es el decir "¡Jesús!" cuando una persona estornuda. Descubrirán que en un pasado se tenía la total certeza de que cuando una persona estornudaba era porque se le estaba intentando meter el demonio en el cuerpo, y al decir ¡Jesús!" se lo espantábamos a la persona que había estornudado. Realmente todo esto es fantasía, y es la misma fantasía que el pensar que la parálisis del sueño es algo sobrenatural.

No vamos a negar en estas líneas que la parálisis del sueño es algo molesto. Sí lo es (como también lo es el hormigueo de una pierna o el hipo). Sin embargo, la mayor parte de la molestia que nos ocasiona viene determinada por lo que nosotros creemos que causa esa situación. En otras palabras, si nos resulta tan insoportable pasar por ahí, es por el miedo que tenemos asociado a esa situación. Y si tenemos miedo asociado a esa situación es porque nos hemos creído una verdadera fantasía.

En caso contrario, si nos diésemos cuenta de que la parálisis del sueño la produce una reacción natural del cerebro, y que es tan temporal y limitada como lo pueda ser el hormigueo de una pierna que se queda dormida, simplemente actuaríamos de la misma manera que con la pierna: Tranquilizarse. Tratar de moverse un poco, sin prisa ni miedo, y dejar que todo vuelva a su sitio.

Como decíamos antes, estos mensajes de inmovilidad que envía un cerebro en la fase del sueño y que a veces se extienden unos minutos al despertar, son "Respira, mueve los ojos y, y el resto que se quede bien quietecito". Así, si la persona se ha despertado pero el cerebro continúa enviando mensajes de inmovilidad, es frecuente que se mantenga control sobre la respiración y el movimiento de los ojos. Conserve el contacto con el estado de despierto moviendo los ojos y evite volver a quedarse semi-dormido. Para eso dése cuenta de que puede modificar el ritmo de su respiración. Si en ese estado de parálisis del sueño volviera a quedarse semi-dormido los sueños se mezclarían con la realidad de la parálisis y podría mezclar lo que ha soñado (por ejemplo, una persona hablándole) con su estado de consciencia en la habitación. Tendría como resultado el que no estaría segura de si esa persona que le habla ha estado en la habitación realmente o no. Tendría seguramente la sensación de una presencia extraña en la habitación…. Cuando realmente fue un sueño breve.

¿Qué es lo mejor que puede usted hacer entonces en el caso de darse cuenta de que tiene una parálisis del sueño? No se asuste ni se alarme. Piense que es una reacción corporal natural y limitada en el tiempo. Deje entonces que pase el tiempo. Aumente el contacto con la realidad moviendo los ojos y variando la respiración, sin esfuerzo. Tranquilamente.

La reacción será la de todo el mundo que ha pasado y pasa por su situación: el cerebro disminuye paulatinamente las señales de inmovilidad y usted recupera el movimiento. Si no introduce un miedo fantasioso y sin fundamento, simplemente será un episodio tan normal como todos los que hemos descrito arriba: hipo, estornudo, piel de gallina, …

Fernando Pena


End file.
